


Willow Doesn't Need to Know

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Doesn't Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the comment_fic prompt BtVS, Xander/Jesse, Willow doesn't need to know by just_imriel

Xander has seen the longing glances that Willow had sent his ways for months now. He knew that he was hurting her with his lack of interest, but the heart wants what the heart wants and as much as he loved her it wasn't like that.

When Jesse had pulled him into an empty classroom and kissed him, he'd been shocked but not unwilling. But Jesse had taken his lack of response and silence as rejection and had run out of the room, slamming the door open with a crash, ignoring Xander's desperate voice calling his name.

Jesse had avoided him for days, calling in sick, skipping classes, anything to avoid the horrible confrontation that he knew would take place upon seeing Xander again. He just couldn't take that rejection.  
He bit back a scream as a hand pulled him into an empty classroom and if he wasn't so scared, so sure that his world was about to shatter, he might have laughed at Xander pulling the same move on him. So to say that he was shocked when a serious, red-faced Xander, pinned him to the wall and slowly leaned in close as though giving him time to protest before slanting his lips roughly over his own and greedily seeking entrance was an understatement. Jesse went boneless and would have collapsed if not for Xander’s weight holding him up against the wall lost in a sea of happiness and pleasure better than anything he dreamed.

When Xander pulled back and whispered, “Willow doesn’t need to know,” Jesse couldn’t help but nod dumbly in agreement, before wrapping his arms tightly around him and seeking out those wonderful lips again.


End file.
